


Lucy Heartfilia and the Celestial Beta Trolls

by HighlyOpinionatedNerd



Category: Fairy Tail, Homestuck
Genre: AU-crossover, I don't know how to tag this, I just wrote it for fun, Just what the title says, contains Author's Ending, do you need to be familiar with both fandoms to read this?, it helps but not really, no not really, please read my dumb crossover ramblings if you are so inclined, thank you, this is just a series of headcanons and interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyOpinionatedNerd/pseuds/HighlyOpinionatedNerd
Summary: Lucy spends a lot of time with the spirits. Each one of them has their own unique personality, and each one interacts with her differently than the others. She wouldn't change any of them, not nervous and incompetent Taurus, not constantly-grumpy Cancer, not even whiny, needy Aquarius.





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere far beyond Earth, far beyond the galaxy that the humans call home, there is the spirit realm. The spirits have magics that we, as humans, are unable to explain or even comprehend.

The most powerful of all the spirits are the Zodiac spirits- twelve in number, they are the guardians and protectors of Earth, immortalized forever in the night sky.

Very few humans know of the Zodiac spirits, let alone have ever seen them. But there are a select few, known as celestial spirit mages, who have the power to connect the two realms, and convene with the spirits.

One such mage is a teenage girl named Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy knows the Zodiacs, knows them as more than nameless legends, knows them as more than just faceless figures with rumored power.

Lucy knows each and every one of them them personally.

 

Aries was a beautiful girl who dressed in interesting combinations of dark maroons and bright pinks. She had long, thick hair and horns that curled around to frame the sides of her face. Her demeanor was bubbly and cheerful, but sometimes her interests could run a little… morbid.

“Is he dead? Is he dead?”

“No, Aradia, he’s not dead,” Lucy said, bending over the prone form of a man that the spirit had just sent flying. “He’s just unconscious.”

“Aww.” Aradia pouted. “And here I’ve been so hoping to see one of your human corpse parties…”

“Corpse parties? Uh, you mean, a funeral?”

“Yes, that’s the word. Funeral.” Aradia stepped up next to Lucy and nudged the unconscious man with the tip of her boot. “It’s a very curious practice. I’d very much like to see one for myself.”

Lucy laughed. “How about this: next time there’s a funeral in Magnolia, I’ll let you go, as long as you promise to stay at a safe distance and not to interrupt the proceedings.”

“Really?” Aradia’s eyes practically sparkled. “Thank you, Lucy! I would very much appreciate it!”

Lucy rolled her eyes. She didn’t mind that Aradia was interested in human culture; just the opposite, really. But Aradia only ever seemed interested in weird, obscure bits like this. Lucy wondered if she was doing the right thing by feeding the spirit’s curiosity.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome. Now, I wonder what we should do with these guys…”

A group of bandits had made the mistake of trying to jump Lucy on her way back into Magnolia after a job. Aradia had made short work of them, of course.

“I’d feel kinda bad just leaving them out here like this.”

“Even though they attacked you?”

“Well...they did, at that.” Lucy sighed. “How about we tie them up, and when I get back to town I’ll tell the authorities where to find them. That’s fair, right?”

Aradia nodded. “Seems that way to me. Would you like my help?”

“Sure.” Lucy knelt and rooted around in her pack, eventually pulling out a long length of sturdy rope. It wasn’t often that she went out on jobs by herself, especially outside the city, but when she did she liked to be prepared for anything.

She passed Aradia one end of the rope and together they somehow managed to secure it around all four of the group of bandits. 

“Alright, that should do it. Thanks, Aradia. You can go now.”

“You won’t forget your promise, right Lucy? About the cor- the funeral.”

“I won’t forget. You’ll get your human funeral.”

Aradia beamed. “Ok! Thanks, Lucy!”

The spirit vanished in a bright flash of light, leaving Lucy alone with the unconscious bandits, shaking her head. She knew that most of the celestial spirits were decades, if not centuries, older than her. But they all acted so _childish_. It was sometimes endearing, but more often frustrating.

Slinging her pack back over her shoulder, she resumed her course back into Magnolia. She supposed wanting to see a funeral was harmless enough, though. Better than the time Aradia had suddenly developed an obsession with frogs. Lucy hadn’t been able to rely on her in a fight for weeks, since she kept getting distracted. That had been… an experience.

She made up her mind to follow through on her promise to Aradia as soon as possible. After all, as holder of the Aries key, it was her duty to be Aradia’s link to the human world.

Plus, she didn’t want to make her angry. Aradia had a tendency to throw things when she got angry, and Lucy did not want any part of that. Better to keep her happy, even if it meant crashing some poor stranger’s funeral.

 

Taurus was a perpetually nervous boy with a helpless stutter. He was clumsy too, always stumbling over his own feet or banging his horns into things. But he was strong, and kind-hearted, and he responded well to positive reinforcement. He and Lucy usually got along very well.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get along quite as well with her teammates.

“Whoa!” Gray shouted, dodging hastily out of the way as the spirit swung his axe in a wide arc. “Watch where you’re going with that!”

“Ah, s-sorry!”

They were in a jungle clearing on a strange island, after receiving a request from the locals to help deal with a pest problem. The flier had said ‘magically corrupted animals.’ Looking back, that was perhaps putting it too mildly.

Lucy shrieked and ducked as a monkey on a vine came swinging towards her, its little hand reaching out to try to grab at her. It was complete chaos. They were under attack from every kind of jungle creature imaginable, from huge gorillas and pythons to swarms of tiny, stinging insects.

The battle in the clearing lasted far longer than it should have. To Lucy, who couldn’t really do much but try to stay out of the way, it felt like an eternity. But eventually Wendy’s wind powers blew away the smaller creatures, and the others managed to turn back the larger, more dangerous ones.

“Is everyone ok?” Erza called.

She was answered by a string of ragged affirmatives as everyone regrouped in the center of the clearing.

“Thanks for the help, Tavros,” Lucy said. She tried to smile at him, but the effect was probably somewhat ruined by the fact that she was busy pulling bits of leaves and twigs out of her hair.

“Yeah, sure,” Gray said, crossing his arms, “but would it kill you to be a little more careful? You almost killed me back there.”

“I, um, I really a-am sorry about that.” Tavros held his axe tightly, seeming to shrink in on himself. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Yeah, I know you didn’t mean to, but, you still could have taken my head off, you know? I just don’t want to fight along someone who’s going to be careless like that.”

“Sorry...I-I’ll try to do better….”

“No, don’t apologize to him, Tavros.” Lucy stepped in and planted her hands on her hips, temporarily abandoning her messy hair. “I shouldn’t have summoned you in a situation like that. You do better in open spaces, after all. It was my mistake, and you have nothing to apologize for.”

“O-oh, thanks, um, I think.”

“You’re welcome. Gray, apologize to Tavros.”

“What? Why me?”

“Because he’s doing his best, and that’s all we can ask from him. I won’t have you yelling at my spirits, Gray Fullbuster.”

Gray frowned, but didn’t argue. “Sorry.”

“Ok, you can go back now, Tav. I might call you again before this is over, though.”

“That’s fine, Lucy. I’ll try to help, i-if I can.” Tavros flickered and disappeared, back to the spirit realm.

“What’s the big idea, Lucy? You yell at the spirits all the time, but I’m not allowed to, is that it?”

“Tavros is different, Gray. He’s fragile. Never, ever yell at him.”

“Well, alright. Just, tell him to be careful. I mean, look at that. That could have been me.”

Lucy looked over towards where Gray was pointing; several trees on the edge of the clearing had been cut clean through in the fight. Judging by the angle of the stumps left behind, they had all been downed by a single swing of Tavros’ enormous axe. 

“...Ok, I’ll tell him.”

“Thanks. Alright then, let’s get going. These crazy animals aren’t going to cure themselves.”

 

Gemini was a lanky boy with a permanent scowl on his face and hunch to his shoulders. He wore twin red and blue sashes across his chest and glasses with colored lenses. Lucy was pretty sure they were purely for aesthetic. His personality was changeable and often caustically sarcastic. He was incredibly smart, though, and Lucy often called on him to take advantage of that. 

“This is stupid.”

“Come on Sollux, don’t be like that.”

“I mean, you probably don’t think it’s stupid. But that’s because you’re just ignorant. Trust me though, it’s stupid. It’s stupid, Lucy.”

Lucy sighed, reminding herself that the key to dealing with Sollux was patience. “I just want to know if you can help me set up these lacrimas or not.”

“Of course I _can_. Even an idiot like Aquarius could do this.”

“Do you want me to send you back and call him instead?”

“...No, I’ll do it.”

Grumbling under his breath, Sollux sat down cross-legged on the guild’s wooden floor beside a pile of darkened, deactivated lacrimas. With a wave of his hand, a keyboard appeared at his fingertips, a blank and expectant screen hovering in the air in front of his face.

Lucy sat down too, although she didn’t expect Sollux to take too long. She was fascinated by this magic. It was different than what he used to fight with, and she had never really seen anything like it. It seemed similar to Hibiki’s Archive magic, but it wasn’t that. This was way more advanced.

“I can’t believe you guys are still using lacrima tech,” Sollux muttered, his long fingers flying over the keys, tapping out patterns of strange, unrecognizable symbols. “What is this, the fucking stone age? When are you idiot humans going to invent computers?”

“Sollux, I’m not an inventor. I’m a writer.”

“No shit.”

Around them, the lacrimas began blinking to life, one after another. Lucy picked one up and squinted into it.

“I think this should do it. Thanks, Sollux! You can go back n-”

“No, no, no. Put that back.”

“Huh? But it’s working.”

“It’s working now, but it’s going to run out of power in like, a few weeks. Whoever rigged the structure of these completely fucked up the power distribution. Put it down and let me see what I can do to upgrade it.”

“Oh, uh, ok.”

After a few more minutes of typing, Sollux waved away his screens, apparently satisfied with the results. “There,” he said, gesturing to the lacrimas, which were now glowing a little brighter than before. “They should last at least a couple months now.”

Lucy couldn’t really remember Sollux doing anything nice for her without being asked before. “Wow, thanks Sollux. I really appreciate it.”

“Well, I didn’t want you to keep calling me every few weeks to recharge the damn things,” he said, standing and brushing off his black jeans. There was the barest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. If Lucy hadn’t been looking for it, she probably would have missed it.

“Oh, of _course_ not. God forbid, right?” She smiled back. “Well, you can go back now. Thanks for your help.”

Sollux nodded, but then hesitated. “Hey Lucy...you know the person who has the Pisces key, right?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, yes I do. What about her?”

“Is she….a good person? I mean, is she a good master to her spirits?”

“Yes,” Lucy answered without hesitation. “Yukino’s a very kind person, and I’m sure she treats her spirits well.”

Sollux looked relieved. “Ok. I just wanted to make sure.”

“You’re sweet, Sollux.”

“Oh, shut up. But...thanks.”

“You’re very welcome.”

 

Cancer was a short, skinny boy with a fiery temper. His clothes tended to be much darker and more practical than those of his fellow spirits. He had a rough exterior, but Lucy had known him long enough to know that underneath all that anger and bravado, he was actually a kind and caring person. It was just hard to see sometimes.

He always materialized in a fighting stance, his double curved sickles held protectively in front of him, ready to spring into action against whatever enemy he found himself presented with.

The time Lucy summoned him into her apartment was no different. He stood like that for a long moment, apparently confused as to the lack of pitched battle happening around him.

“What the fuck,” he said, turning to Lucy and gesturing with one of his sickles, “is this shit?”

“Hello Karkat,” Lucy said pointedly.

“Don’t get passive aggressive with me. I know we talked about this before, and I specifically told you not to summon me unless you really needed me.”

“Why shouldn’t I? None of the others seem to mind.”

“We have a contract, Lucy! And in it it says that I am to come help you when you are in trouble. Let me check real fast about what else is in there, hm, let’s see... Oh, what do you know, nothing whatsoever about attending your fucking tea parties or whatever the fuck when you get lonely.”

“Dave told me you’ve been upset lately.”

Karkat snorted and crossed his arms. “Every single thing that lousy nooksucker has ever told you about me is a total lie, Lucy. You shouldn’t believe anything he tells you.”

“But I thought he was your mateshift, or whatever.”

“Matesprit. And, yeah, I guess that one isn’t actually completely untrue...But that doesn’t mean I’m upset. He’s the Horologium, his powers deal with time, not wit. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he is not exactly the sharpest tine in the trident.”

Lucy sighed. “Come on Karkat, you’re not fooling anyone. You know you can talk to me, right? I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

Karkat hesitated, biting his lip. “It’s…. it’s stupid. And it has nothing to do with you anyway. I’m fine.”

“Mhm, sure you are.” She patted the couch cushion next to her. “Tell me about it.”

Reluctantly, Karkat put away his weapons and sat down. “I’ve just been thinking a lot about Ophiuchus recently, I guess.”

“Oh, you mean that spirit Yukino summoned at the Grand Magic Games? Calliope, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you guys not know about her, or something?”

“No, we knew. But I didn’t think there was actually a human out there capable of wielding her key. I wasn’t even sure she had a key. I guess it’s just kinda fucking with me that she’s making an appearance now, after so long.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s just…” Karkat waved his hand vaguely, searching for the words to explain while Lucy waited patiently. “She’s not one of the Zodiac Spirits, but...she could be. She probably has more claim to it than I do. She could replace me anytime she wants.”

Lucy frowned. “Um, maybe I’m missing something here, but, is that how it works? I thought the Zodiacs were determined by blood.”

“That’s part of it, yeah. And Calliope has way better blood than I do. _Everyone_ has better blood than me. And she’s just as powerful as I am, if not more, so I don’t know what the fuck is stopping her from coming for me.”

“Karkat, I think you’re overthinking this a little.”

“No offense, Lucy, but you don’t know shit about the hemospectrum.”

“Maybe not,” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “but I know the other Zodiacs, and I know you. And you should trust me when I say that no one could ever replace you, and that has nothing to do with your blood.”

“But-” 

“No buts! You are not about to get kicked out of the Zodiacs. Especially not by Calliope- have you even met her? She’s super nice. And I don’t think she’s interested in taking your place, anyway.”

Karkat blinked at her, apparently lost for words for once. “Uh….fuck, ok. If you say so.”

Lucy smiled at him, trying to look gentle and reassuring. “I do say so. Now, go home to your matesprint and tell him he was stupid to think you were upset with him.”

“Wha- He thought I was mad at him?”

“Mhm.”

“Why the fuck would he think that?”

“Karkat, honey, have you met you?”

He grimaced. “Ok, I’m leaving now, if my great and all-powerful spirit master has no objections.”

“Bye, Karkat.”

 

Leo was a special case among the celestial Zodiacs. She had spent years undercover on Earth, living among the humans, and had eventually found her way to Fairy Tail, where she had stayed for a while. She still had plenty of friends at the guild, and every now and again she liked to stop by to say hello.

“Hi, everybody! Have you missed me?”

Lucy sighed. “Nepeta, can’t you at least give me some warning if you want to come here?” she complained.

Nepeta giggled, shrugging. She was a short, peppy girl that nearly always wore a blue beanie over her wild, curly hair and a formal-looking jacket with coattails that was a few sizes too big for her. In combat, her offensive skills were unmatched, but you’d never know it by looking at her.

“Sorry, Lucy,” she said. “I guess you don’t want me to use up your magic unnecessarily, huh?”

“No, I don’t mind that. I just hate it when you pop up out of nowhere like that.”

“Ok, I’ll try my best to let you know when I’m coming next time!”

She flashed Lucy a smile full of sharp, white teeth and bounded away happily towards where Juvia was sitting at the bar.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Best not to get involved when Juvia and Nepeta were gossiping together. The two of them could and frequently did go on for hours, occasionally joined by a curious Cana or Mirajane. 

“Hey Lucy,” Natsu’s voice said from somewhere behind her. She turned around and waved as he and Happy approached the table she was sitting at.

“Hi guys. What’s up?”

“We found a job that looks promising,” Natsu said, handing her a flier. “We could get this done today and be back before dinner. You in?”

“Sure, but can we wait a little while? Nepeta’s here.”

“Nepeta’s here?” Happy asked excitedly, his head swiveling around.

“Yeah, she’s over there with Juvia. You can go say hi if you want.”

Happy immediately flew off towards Nepeta, grinning. “Oh brother,” Natsu said, taking a seat at the table across from Lucy, “why’d you have to tell him that? Now we’ll never leave.”

“Oh, let them have their friend time,” Lucy said, waving a hand. “I think it’s cute.”

Even before they had found out that Nepeta was the Leo spirit, Happy had always liked her. And now that they did know, he only liked her better.

Natsu put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his palms. “Well, I think it’s annoying. If he likes her so much, maybe he should be her partner instead.”

Lucy laughed. “Natsu, are you jealous of Nepeta?”

“What? No, that’s dumb.”

“You are, aren’t you!”

“I’m not! I just don’t understand what’s so great about her…”

“Well, there’s nothing stopping you from going over there and finding out.”

“Huh?”

“Go talk to her, properly! I think the two of you could be friends. Besides, it’s not like we’re doing much else at the moment.”

Natsu hesitated, staring over at Nepeta, Happy, and Juvia. “Ok, I will.”

Lucy smiled, watching him go. She knew very well how he felt. Nepeta had a certain charm about her, that made people want to be around her. Sometimes Lucy was jealous of her too.

But mostly she was just happy that they had managed to save her. Nepeta had almost died, after spending too long away from the spirit realm. Lucy still didn’t know the details of what had happened to bring about those circumstances, and frankly she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

It felt good to see Nepeta surrounded by friends, smiling and laughing. It felt good to know that Lucy had helped her in some way. For Lucy, Nepeta was a constant reminder of the things she still had yet to understand about her spirits, but also of her triumphs.

“Lucy!” Natsu yelled from across the room. “Can Nepeta come with us on that job?”

Lucy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Ok, ok, fine.”

“Yay! Thanks, Lucy!”

“You’re welcome. Now let’s go, already!”

 

Virgo was a tall and somehow dignified girl. She liked her hair short, her lipstick dark, and her skirts long. She nearly always wore a white apron tied back with a long red sash, apparently something she’d picked up from one of the previous owners of her key.

Somehow, despite the apron, she had always struck Lucy as more of a motherly friend than a maid. She always seemed to show up whenever Lucy was feeling lonely, or stressed, offering advice and, occasionally, a shoulder to cry on.

One night, when Lucy was up far too late, stuck staring at a blank page with no idea what to write, she was startled by a sudden noise behind her.

“Aaah! Oh, jeez, you scared me!”

“My apologies, Lucy. I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“No, no, Kanaya, you’re not disturbing me. I was just thinking about giving up for the night, actually.”

“Would you like me to make you a cup of tea? I have been practicing.”

Lucy chuckled. “That sounds lovely, Kanaya. Thanks.”

A few minutes later they were sitting on Lucy’s couch, drinking tea (reasonably well made) and chatting happily. Lucy liked talking to Kanaya a lot. At times like this it was hard to believe that she was the same girl Lucy had seen decimate her enemies with a bloody chainsaw.

“Ah,” Kanaya said, setting aside her tea, “I almost forgot the reason I came here. As a matter of fact, I have a favor to ask of you, Lucy.”

“Sure, Kanaya. What is it?”

“I would like to request some time off, so to speak. Of course you could still summon me if there were an emergency, but my matesprit and I were thinking of going on a short vacation together.”

“Oh, of course you can! I didn’t know you had a matespit, Kanaya. Anyone I would know?”

“Yes, it’s Rose. I believe you still hold the Crux key, don’t you?”

Lucy gasped. “You’re dating Rose? Oh man, that is super cute. I had no idea! Yeah, you guys should totally take some time off. Take as long as you want, just let me know whenever you get back.”

Kanaya smiled at her. “That’s very kind of you, thank you.”

“Anytime.” Lucy took a sip of her tea. “Man, I’m happy to hear you guys are together. Feels like everyone’s got somebody except me…”

“Don’t worry, Lucy. I’m sure you’ll find someone too. Don’t let Aquarius get to you. You can take your time.”

“Hah, thanks.”

“And if he, or any other male, ever makes you uncomfortable, I will be there right away. Just leave it to me.”

“If I ever need a chainsaw-wielding rejection enforcer, you will be the first one to know.”

Kanaya smiled pleasantly. “More tea?”

“Oh, yes, please.”

 

Libra was one of Yukino’s. She was a small, slight girl with a disproportionately loud voice. She wore a long, bright red cape, the dragon-shaped hood of which obscured most of her face from view. 

Yukino occasionally came to Magnolia on business, and when she did, she and Lucy always made it a point to spend some time together. On one of these occasions, she introduced Libra to Lucy.

“Terezi, this is my friend, Lucy. She’s a celestial spirit mage, too.”

Terezi leaned forward and smiled at Lucy with all her sharp teeth showing. “Nice to meet you. You smell nice, like honey.”

“Um, thanks, I guess.”

“But there’s another smell on you too...smells like sakura, and smoke.”

Lucy blinked. “You mean, Natsu? My friend Natsu?”

Terezi nodded thoughtfully. “Probably. It’s a weird, strange smell. Natsu Dragneel, right?”

“Yes,” Lucy said, surprised that the spirit knew of Natsu.

“He’s a dragon slayer, isn’t he?” Terezi frowned. “I don’t like dragon slayers. A fine way to repay the creatures that raised us, using their own magic against them.”

“Natsu respects dragons very much, actually. And he’s never actually killed one before.”

“Then why give himself a title like ‘dragon slayer’? Not very respectful-sounding, is it?”

“Terezi,” Yukino said, “we’ve talked about this before. The dragon slayers are our allies. You shouldn’t be so quick to criticize someone you don’t even know.”

“Jeez, Yukino, I was just trying to make a point. But I’ll drop it if you insist.” Terezi turned her face away from Lucy to address the holder of her key, and Lucy got her first good look under the red dragon hood. Terezi’s eyes were a solid, burned red, glazed over and focused on nothing. She was blind.

“Anyway,” she said, turning back to Lucy once more, “I don’t have anything against _you_. Cancer’s told me a lot about you, and Scorpio. They seem to like you.”

“Thanks,” Lucy said, smiling a little, “that’s nice to know. I didn’t think either of them liked me very much at all.”

Terezi snorted. “Yeah, well, neither of them would ever say it to your face. But whatever you’re doing with them seems to be working, so. Keep it up, I guess.”

“Terezi, tell her about what happened last week with Sting and Lector.”

The spirit smiled her sharp, wicked smile again. “Oh yeah, that was funny. So, I was at the guild with Yukino and I found a box of chalk….”

 

Scorpio was a wild and headstrong girl that wore big, wire-rimmed glasses, a red and white dress, and combat boots. Her left arm was a metal prosthetic, smooth and shiny. Her hair was long and untamed, bristling behind her like some kind of warning.

She was smart, a master tactician and a good ally to have in battle. But sometimes Lucy worried about her, worried that she was _too_ smart. Allowing Scorpio into the human world was like playing with fire, and Lucy was determined not to get burned.

“Lucy. Luuuuuuuucy. Are you ignoring me?”

“I’m kinda busy right now, actually, Vriska.”

“It’s a simple question, Lucy. Why didn’t you let me kill him?”

“Because. We don’t kill. We’ve been over this.”

“That man was your enemy. He belongs to a dark guild, or whatever you call it, that you are on your way to eliminate right this very second. Are you going to leave them alive too?”

“Yes! We don’t kill, period. We’re not like them.”

The spirit sighed dramatically. “You know, when you ask me to fight, and then tell me I’m not allowed to use lethal force, it makes my job so much more difficult. This would be over so much faster if you’d let me do my thing and didn’t impose restrictions on me like this.”

Lucy stopped dead in the middle of the street and turned to look the spirit dead in the face. “Vriska, stop it. I know what you’re trying to do, and it won’t work. I’m not willing to compromise on this. Do you understand me?”

Vriska blinked, apparently surprised. Then she sighed again, but she nodded and didn’t push the point any more.

“Good.” Lucy hurriedly resumed her course towards where her fellow guild members were waiting for her before launching an all-out attack on a new dark guild they had just discovered the location of.

She felt bad for being so stern with Vriska, but she knew she had to be firm about this. After all, if she let Vriska talk her into doing something she really didn’t want to do once, there was no telling what else she’d end up letting herself be talked into.

“When we get there,” she said as she power walked, “I’m going to need your help. I want you to see what you can do about blocking the door, so the opponents can’t get out. Can you do that?”

“Yeah, course I can. But a guild like that is bound to have some kind of escape plan. It might be a good idea to have some people set up a perimeter to catch anyone who sneaks out the back.”

“That is a good idea, thanks. Can I count on you to watch our backs?”

Vriska nodded. “I’ll take care of anyone who thinks they can sneak up on you. Without killing them, of course.”

“Thank you, Vriska. I appreciate the help.”

“Sure, I mean, that’s what spirits are for. Just be careful in there.”

Lucy smiled. Once you had earned her respect, Vriska was a good friend to have. She just had interesting ways of showing it sometimes. “Always.”

 

Sagittarius was tall and very, very muscular. His clothes were a mashup of colors and styles, and he had one broken horn and some missing teeth, but he still cut a pretty imposing figure. He always wore a quiver of arrows and a wooden bow on his back, but Lucy had never seen him use it. He kept his eyes hidden behind a cracked pair of dark sunglasses.

He was one of the strongest offensive fighters Lucy had a key for, but she tried not to summon him too often. He made her… uncomfortable.

“I think we need him here if we’re going to get through that door,” Natsu said, gesturing towards the heavily guarded front entrance of a mansion they were trying to break into.

“Like I said, I’d feel better doing this stealthily rather than head on. I could call Aradia, or maybe Nepeta-”

“We don’t have time for stealth! Are you gonna summon him or not?”

Lucy sighed. She hadn’t wanted to take this job in the first place. “Ok, ok, fine. But, you have to go over there and stay there until I’m done talking to him, alright?”

Natsu cocked his head to the side. “Uh, why?”

“Because he somehow got the impression that I’m royalty, or something. He listens to me, but there’s no telling what kind of weird idea he’d get from you, and I’d honestly rather just not deal with all that.”

“Alright, fine. I’m going, I’m going, just get him out here already!”

Lucy sighed again and pulled out the Sagittarius key, opening a gate for the spirit to come through. “Hi Equius,” she said, watching as he popped into existence in front of her and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

“You have sent for me, Mistress?”

“Uh...yeah. And I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Of course,” Equius said, still visibly perspiring. “How may I be of assistance to you?”

“See that house right there? I need you to take on a couple of guards, and then watch the door until my friend and I get out safely. Think you can do that?”

“It won’t be a problem, Mistress. Leave it to me.”

“Like I _said_ , you don’t have to call me-”

“Hey, Lucy, it seems like they’re moving,” Natsu interrupted loudly, hurrying back over to her.

Equius looked over at Natsu, taking in the pointy hair, the decently muscled arms, the red guild mark on his bare shoulder. He made a disgruntled noise and raised his fists. “Mistress, do you know this...this mutant?”

“Uh,” Lucy said, shooting an angry look at Natsu, “yeeees, yes I do. He’s with me.”

“If you intend to cull him, please allow me to-”

“No! No! No culling, or anything! Um, at least not right now. I’m, uh, using him for this job that I’m doing right now. Then I can take care of it myself, ok?”

“Very well.” Equius lowered his hands, but kept his eyes fixed on Natsu. “As you say, Mistress. In that case, I will now move to engage the guards.” He turned his back on them and started making his way towards the mansion.

“They’re in the middle of a shift change or something. Do you think he can handle all of them at once?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

“Ok. Uh…..why am I a mutant?”

“I have no idea. That’s why I told you to stay over there…”

The sounds of a fight began to reach them, and Natsu straightened up. “Well, it doesn’t matter. Let’s get going, Lucy!”

Lucy sighed again, but she got up and followed Natsu towards where Equius stood alone amidst a pile of unconscious guards. 

 

Capricorn was tall and gangly, with a fondness for baggy clothing and bare feet. He always wore white face paint that made him look like some kind of ghostly clown. His general appearance was always a little dishevelled, a little haphazard, but he was deceptively strong in battle. Lucy had found that the face paint in particular could have a strong psychological effect on enemies.

Most of the time, his personality was incredibly relaxed and easy going. He smiled readily and did whatever Lucy asked of him without complaint. She enjoyed being around him, and often called on him to help her with things other than fights.

One day, when she was sitting alone in the guild’s library, she summoned him, thinking to ask him to help her organize some of the shelves. She didn’t know it at the time, but that day something was different, something was very, very wrong.

“Hi Gamzee,” she said, not really looking at him, her attention more focused on the books in front of her. “Do you have some time to help me with these?”

He didn’t respond, didn’t even move. She looked around to see what was the matter, and that was when she’d first realized that there was something off about him. Gamzee stood completely still, head bowed, fists balled.

“Gamzee? Is everything ok?”

“Honk.”

“Uh, what does that mean?”

He raised his face and looked at her, making her jump. His eyes were wide open and filled with a malice and frenzy she had never seen there before.

“Gamzee?” she asked tentatively, setting down the books in her arms.

“Shut up,” he snapped at her, taking a step forward. “You think you can motherfuckin’ boss me around, like you always do? Make me do whatever you want? Not today, human. Not motherfuckin’ today.”

“Woah, hey,” Lucy said, backing away from him, “what’s going on? Gamzee, you’re scaring me.”

“You _should_ be scared of me,” he hissed, advancing further.

Lucy fumbled for the Capricorn key and tried to force the gate closed, but nothing happened. She realized that Gamzee was somehow preventing her from sending him away, and that scared her more than anything else so far. He shouldn’t have been able to do that. He shouldn’t have had that kind of power.

“H-hey, Gamzee, stop, let’s talk,” she stammered. “Please,” she added, as she backed into a bookshelf and her heartbeat hammered in her ears.

“Little fucking late for that,” he said, taking a final step forward. A juggling club appeared in his hand, and he pulled back his arm, preparing to strike.

Lucy pressed herself into the bookshelf, squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation of a blow.

But none came. Instead she heard someone yell “Gamzee!” and then the sound of the club hitting the floor.

When she opened her eyes, Karkat was there. He had both of Gamzee’s arms in his grip and was wrestling with him, trying to push him away from Lucy. Gamzee snarled and leaned in towards Karkat, maybe to gouge him with his horns, maybe to tear at him with his sharp teeth, Lucy didn’t know.

Karkat saw it coming and he too pushed his face closer to Gamzee, until their foreheads were touching. “Gamzee, fuck, snap out of it!” Karkat shouted, panting with the effort of holding the other back.

Gamzee kept snarling, his teeth bared and a burning rage in his eyes. But then, after a moment, the rage began to fade, and he seemed to calm down some. He stopped resisting, and Karkat hesitantly let go of his arms.

“Karkat?” Gamzee said, quiet and afraid and somehow broken.

“I’ve got you,” Karkat muttered, putting a reassuring hand on Gamzee’s back. “I’ve got you. You’re ok.” He turned his head and looked over at Lucy, making sure she was alright.

“This… happens sometimes,” he said. He sounded exhausted. “I’ll explain everything later, I swear. But right now I need to take him back.”

Lucy nodded and tried to keep her legs from giving out on her. “Will he be ok?”

“He’ll be fine in a little while. I’ll be back, and we’ll talk then, yeah?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah.”

Karkat nodded, and then he was gone, taking Gamzee with him.

Just then the door to the library opened and Wendy hurried inside. “Lucy? Are you ok? I heard shouting- oh my gosh! What happened in here?”

“Uh,” Lucy said, straightening up and realizing for the first time that there were books all over the floor, “spirit problems.”

“Here, let me help you clean these up,” Wendy offered, bending down to pick up some books. 

Lucy hastened to follow suit, her hands shaking a little. She had never seen Gamzee like that before. It had been utterly terrifying.

From that day on, she used the Capricorn key with care, and whenever she did she always kept the Cancer key in her other hand. Just in case.

 

Aquarius was of average height, lean and willowy. His grey skin was paler than most of his counterparts. His clothes shimmered with blue and silver scales. He wore rectangular glasses, a long, striped scarf, and a number of golden rings. He was haughty, and very proud, and it often showed clearly on his face.

He was one of Lucy’s oldest friends. It was a strange kind of friendship, but she had had his key since she had been very young, and she had often called on him as a child for companionship. It worked out, since she had been lonely and he thrived on attention. He’d been by her side almost as long as she could remember.

That said, he could be kinda annoying sometimes.

“It’s not fair, Lu.”

“Well, what do you want me to do about it, Eridan? It’s your problem, not mine.”

“Yeah, yeah. But couldn’t you, y’know, talk to her for me?”

“No. I don’t even have her key, Eridan.”

“But-”

“No buts! It’s not my problem.” Lucy sighed, seeing him hunch his shoulders and pout. “Oh, come on. There are plenty of other spirits out there, Eridan, I’m sure you’ll find someone else to be your morail.”

“I don’t think you really understand the situation here, Lu.”

“You’re right, I probably don’t. That’s probably why I can’t offer you any advice.”

Eridan sighed. They were in Lucy’s bedroom, the last rays of sunlight coming through the window and painting everything shades of orange. Lucy was sitting at her desk, trying to get some work done. Eridan was laying on her bed, one arm draped dramatically over the edge.

It was unfair how effortlessly elegant he always looked, she thought. She was insanely jealous of that about him. No matter how petty or annoying he was being, he always looked like the subject of an old oil painting, the kind that people write beautiful poetry about. The effect was ruined whenever he opened his mouth, but, well. Lucy wished she could achieve that kind of look one day.

“Anyway, Lu, what about you? Found yourself a matesprit yet?”

“Nope. If I did, don’t you think I would have told you?”

“I dunno. You don’t summon me as often anymore. It’s all work work work with you these days. It’s no wonder you don’t have a matesprit.”

“Eridan, I’ll find a boyfriend when I am good and ready. Not everyone is desperate like you.”

“Ouch, Lu. I’m in mourning over here, you know.”

“Oh, stop it. You’ll be fine.”

Eridan made a whiny noise and rolled over on her bed. “You’re a cruel mistress, Lu. I come here for sympathy, and you yell at me. Some friend you are.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “You want some food? I was just about to make dinner, actually.”

“What kind of food?”

“I was thinking seafood.”

“Uh, pass.” 

“Suit yourself. In that case, you should get going soon. I’m going out on a job tomorrow and I want my magic reserves in good shape, just in case.”

“Ugh, _fine_.” Eridan pulled himself up and off the bed, one hand brushing colored strands of hair out of his face. “You’ll call me if you need me, right?”

“I will.” She fought back a laugh at the pitiful look on his face. “Oh, c’mon, don’t look like that. I meant what I said, I’m sure you’ll find someone someday. But not if you go around looking like that, so chin up.”

He sighed, but offered her a slight smile nonetheless. “Ok. I’ll go now then. Bye, Lu.”

Lucy waved and watched him disappear. It was a weird friendship, indeed. But she was happy to have it nonetheless.

 

Pisces was another one of Yukino’s. Lucy met her sort of by accident, one day when she and some friends were visiting Sabertooth, taking advantage of the guild’s large outdoor pool.

Lucy was standing in the shallows, reclining against the pool’s wall, watching Natsu and Gray play chicken with Sting and Rouge. A sudden gush of current against her leg made her look down, and she jumped, startled. At first all she could see was a cloud of long, dark hair, swirling towards her. Then she saw the yellow-orange horns, and she began to understand.

After a moment, the spirit surfaced in front of Lucy, blinking the water from her eyes. “I’m sorry if I scared you,” she said in a cheerful tone. “I just wanted to get a look at you and, well, I am more comfortable underwater, after all.”

“You did startle me a little,” Lucy said, trying to return the smile she was offered. “But that’s ok. You’re the Pisces, aren’t you?”

“Yep, that’s me! My name is Feferi.”

“Nice to meet you, Feferi. My name is Lucy.”

“Oh, I know about you. All of us do. You saved Nepeta, and you hold the keys to ten of the zodiac spirits by yourself. You’re one of the strongest celestial spirit mages of this age. That, and I hear you’re very kind and understanding to your spirits.” Feferi smiled again. There was something sweet and infectious about her smile.

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you to say.” Lucy was blushing a little.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you, ah, about Aquarius. He hasn’t been, you know, giving you any trouble, has he?”

“Eridan? Oh, no. We two go way back. He’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Are you sure? Because, I can get onto him if he’s causing you trouble.”

“I’m sure, thank you.” Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Was it you who broke up with him?”

“Ahh…. yeah. I feel kinda bad about it, but I feel like it was best for both of us.”

“I’m sure you made the right decision.”

“Aw, thank you, Lucy. You are sweet.” Feferi fiddled idly with a lock of wet hair. “You know, as a fuschia-blood, it’s technically my job to keep the rest of the Zodiacs in check, to make sure they’re happy and healthy and not, you know, at each other’s throats. But that’s really asking a lot, if you think about it, so I sometimes feel like I’m relying on you and Yukino to help me out.”

“I don’t feel that way,” Lucy assured her. “It’s not a burden, it’s my job too. You shouldn’t worry about it, Feferi.”

“Hey, Lucy!” Natsu yelled from across the pool, waving to her, “get over here!”

“No, I’m good, you guys enjoy yourselves.”

“Nah, you gotta come play too!”

Lucy sighed, and Feferi laughed.

“Want to team up with me? I don’t mean to brag, but, well, I am pretty good in the water.”

“You mean it?”

“Yeah! Think of it as thanks for all you do for us.”

Lucy grinned. “I think I’ll take you up on that, Feferi. Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome, Lucy Heartfilia. The Zodiacs will be forever by your side, whether in battle- or in games of pool chicken!”

Feferi dived back under the water and before she knew it, Lucy was being hoisted up on the spirit’s shoulders. She laughed, holding on for dear life as Feferi hurtled her towards the group of terrified looking boys.

It was nice to know that her efforts were appreciated, and that the Zodiac spirits were there for her when she needed them. It was one of the nicest feelings Lucy had ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this! I've never written a crossover before, and I think it was a good experience for me. Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, make sure you check out 'chapter 2': which is really just a lot of my rambles and thoughts about this crossover world. It's not a continuation of the story, but there are little bits of writing here and there. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! This is the author speaking. Reminder, this 'chapter' isn't a continuation of the story, but if you're interested in hearing me talk more about this story, by all means, please stick around!

**First things first, general thoughts:** I've never written a crossover before, so this was new to me. Additionally, I've never written any Fairy Tail fanfiction, and while I have written some Homestuck fanfiction, that one had a max of like, 4 characters in it. Even leaving quirks out of the equation, it was still a challenge to make some of those trolls sound authentic. I hope I did ok ;_; I'd like to write more for both of these series sometime in the future, and hopefully those will be better (psssst: I'm always open to suggestions *wonk*). Anyway, as far as trolls go, for this fic I incorporated a lot of elements from the FT Zodiac character designs, and that was fun. The end results are a lot of interesting color combos and mixed symbolism, but you know what, I'm fine with that. I didn't really plan this out beforehand... you guys wanna take a look at each troll individually? Sounds good, let's do that.

**Aradia:**

(Ok first of all, I don't know how to get bullets in this format, so we're going with the old paragraphs separated by empty space method. Carry on.)

So Aradia has Time powers, and Aries has fluffy wool powers, soooo if you put them together...whoever gets trapped in the wool gets frozen in time? I don't know, interpret that as you will.

I like to think Lucy did take Aradia to a corpse party eventually. She didn't let her watch up close, made her watch from a distance, but Aradia still loved it. Magnolia weddings are probably big, fancy events, I bet.

Aries wears a short dress, long gloves, and boots with thigh-high socks. Her theme is pink and white, whereas Aradia's is maroon and, later, god-tier red. So i pictured her in a pink dress with her symbol on it, maroon gloves and boots. Does she still have her god-tier hood? I don't know, it's up for interpretation.

Let me make this clear; this is happy alive Aradia. Not spooky dead Aradia, not creepy frog Aradia, not blue robot Aradia. Lucy doesn't know about those Aradias.

Personally, I ship Aradia <> Sollux, but that doesn't have to be a part of this fic if you don't want it. That one isn't stated outright. Ship whatever the heck you like, my dudes, just know that my portrayal of some of these characters might be influenced by my personal ships. In FT, Aries and Leo are kind of a thing, so, if there are any Aradia <3 Nepeta shippers out there, this might be the AU for you.

Lucy likes Aradia, because she's cheerful and helpful in a bunch of different situations. Natsu and the others probably like Aradia ok, but don't know her well enough not to get a little freaked out by her whole Humans Are Fascinating thing.

 

**Tavros:**

I decided that if I was going to give him his legs, he had to have some other kind of handicap, so he gets Taurus' axe instead of his lance. And this axe is a h u g e, double-bladed thing, way too big for little Tav. That's why he has trouble wielding it properly. But at least he can walk.

"But what about robo-leg Tav," you ask? This is my fic. I'll write whatever I like, thank you. Plus, for him to have his robo-legs, that implies that the whole paralysis/wheelchair incident already happened, and I did Not want to deal with that.

Taurus does not wear a heck of a lot. Actually, now that I think about it, his skimpy little pants look kinda like Page pants. So, uh, up to you whether or not Tavros has pants, I guess. Also, Taurus has a nose piercing like the kind you sometimes see cattle/oxen wearing, which I am totally here for. Shall we make that canon in this crossover? Sure, why not. Crossover Tav has a nose piercing now. Other than that I think he can wear whatever you think is appropriate. Personally I picture him in his normal clothes, just with Taurus' boots and arm guards added into the mix.

Lucy loves Tavros. Partially because she is lowkey a Mom Friend, and Tav fits perfectly into her formula of Lost Child I Must Nurture, partially because once you get to know him, he's really sweet and funny and a total nerd, which is like, most of Lucy's other friends summed up pretty good. Again, though, her teammates don't really know him well enough to know that though, so none of them have strong feelings about him. Well, except Gray, I guess. He did almost get decapitated last chapter.

 

**Sollux:**

Ooooh boy, this one was hard. How do you take a character that's fundamentally rooted in technology, and drop him into a world that's fundamentally rooted in magic? I mentioned Hibiki (that Blue Pegasus guy with the floating green screens), but what he does is not coding or hacking, it's still definitely magic. So, Sol gets floating screens too, but his screens and his keyboard don't give him the power to alter tech or code, but rather magic. He can activate/deactivate it, redirect it, or change it at will, on par with his hacking skills. At least, that's the conclusion I got.

He also looks nothing like Gemini in the show. So I have no idea what he's supposed to wear. Probably just his normal outfit, but with even more duality? For your consideration: He keeps his glasses, and adds double sashes, gloves (probably fingerless, for typing ease), and maybe some jewelry too. All of it red and blue or some other color combo. I'm open to suggestions.

I like Sollux <3 Feferi, so there's a reference to that in his section, if you picked up on that. But you can take it pale if you prefer. Or not. I don't actually care what you do, I just want you to know that I think SolFef is really cute.

Lucy makes it a point not to summon Sollux if the task at hand can be solved by literally anyone else. Not because she doesn't like Sol, but because his constant sarcasm is annoying sometimes and he takes forever to do anything because he's so bipolar and it's a hassle for everyone. Natsu and Gray can't pick up on subtleties like that, and they flat-out hate Sollux (which does not bother him in the slightest). The other FT mages are ok with him though.

One time Lucy made the mistake of summoning Sollux and Eridan to the same battle. She learned a very important lesson about blackrom that day.

 

**Karkat:**

Mmmmm I know his section ended up being kinda long, but he's my patron troll and my second favorite HS character of all time, so. I couldn't help it, please don't yell at me.

I wrote in his bit that "the Zodiacs are determined by blood." That's not all of it though. They're determined by caste, yes, but also by skill. Even though Karkat never reached god tier, he's still a very capable fighter and strategist. Plus, the Signless is his ancestor, and that has to count for something right? I don't know, I didn't put toooooo much thought into it. Basically, Equius is still Equius in this crossover, and Eridan is still Eridan, and neither of them would be cool with knowing Karkat was a mutant-blood. So he still hides it as best he can. Dave knows, and Terezi knows, but Lucy doesn't know, and none of the other trolls know either.

Cancer in FT just wears a button up shirt and some pants with some straps on them. Oh, and a gold chain necklace. So, Karkat wears some combo of that stuff and his normal clothes, but all of it in shades of grey and black. Does he do anything fancy with his hair??? I don't know, you tell me.

Davekat is canon! It's my fic, let me have this!!!

Lucy likes Karkat a lot, but she feels like she doesn't understand him. Even now that she's older and listens to more of his lectures, she still doesn't really get what he's saying most of the time. She wishes she could help him with his issues, and she does the best she can. Karkat knows this, and he respects her for it, but that doesn't stop him from carrying on with her the way he does with everyone else. He's not well-liked by most of Lucy's teammates, but especially not by Erza. Erza freakin' hates Karkat, for reasons no one is really sure of.

 

**Nepeta:**

"What happened to get her kicked out of the spirit realm," you ask? I have absolutely no idea. I thought about this a lot, but it gave me a headache trying to fit it in somehow, so you can imagine whatever you want. Maybe she got in a fight with Equius, maybe she just got locked out somehow by accident. Point is, her storyline has to mirror Leo's in the show, so she had to be human for a while.

Leo in the show dresses real fancy, which means fancy dress Nep! Guess she feels like she should dress like a proper spirit once she eventually gets back. But she keeps her hat, and the clothes don't actually fit her that well. It's not an impediment to her fighting, though.

Everyone in the guild loves her, for some reason. Especially Happy, since she's all about cats and such. She's just very approachable, and she has an element of Strange and Fascinating about her. After all, when they knew her as "Loki" or whatever she called herself as a human, she was making herself look human. Now she's gray and has horns, which I would call Strange and Fascinating, wouldn't you?

Leo's powers plus Nepeta's fighting skills equals DANGEROUS KITTY. WOW, SCARY. I'd really like to see that in action, though.

Lucy likes Nep a lot, but it kinda freaks her out that someone so sweet and childlike could turn around and brutally murder a large number of people without breaking a sweat. And she wishes she'd stop appearing randomly to gossip with Juvia whenever she feels like it. Side note: Juvia understands way more than Lucy about troll romance, and she loves to hear about Nepeta's ships.

 

**Kanaya:**

Ah yes, Kanaya, the ultimate Mom Friend among Mom Friends. If you disagree with me on this, I will physically fight you. Put up your dukes, you heathen.

Virgo's digging powers seem to mesh well somehow with Kanaya's chainsaw, so I made that her primary weapon, rather than playing up her vampiric traits. Those can still be a thing though, no reason why not. Lucy does Not Know about these blood sucking habits, although she does know about the glowing bit.

Virgo in the show is a maid, so....Kanaya in a long black skirt/dress with a white frilly apron on top, tied back with a red sash. I'm not really willing to compromise on this one, I like it. Bonus points if her skirt is full and fluffy. High heels, headband, and chains are up for interpretation, though.

Rosemary is canon too!!!! (I will never ever be over how cute that ship name is)

Lucy and Kanaya get along like fire and leaves, they are great friends. Rather than being freaked out by her tendencies to slice people open with chainsaws, Lucy admires Kanaya, and wants to be more like her one day. She admires that kind of dignified strength. This is another reason why she can never know about the vampire thing. Her teammates like Kanaya a lot too. Wendy is another of her big admirers.

 

**Terezi:**

Terezi hides her eyes behind glasses, Libra hides the rest of her face behind a veil. Crossover Terezi just keeps her dragon hood low all the time, and occasionally freaks people out with a glimpse of her face.

Another two sets of radically different powers, but I like the idea of Terezi being able to control gravity. Within reason, of course, or else Karkat would have died a long time ago.

The thing with the dragons was interesting to think about. Personally, I'm always the first in line to make fun of the dragon slayers for never having actually earned that title. I also just. Really really love dragons, and will go on about them forever if offered the slightest chance. So Terezi is relatable to me in that regard.

Outfit? I thought as far as "dragon robe" and forgot about the rest completely. She probably wears a t-shirt and jeans underneath that, but I think she'd be ok in Libra's sandals and arm guards. Eh, *shrug*

Author likes both Terezi <3 Vriska and Terezi <>Vriska. I didn't know which one to put in there, so I just kinda left them both out, like a smart and sensible adult. Choices, frightening me into indecisiveness? Unheard of. What are you even talking about.

Lucy wants to like Terezi, but is constantly unsettled by her weird behavior. And also her pointy smile. It makes her look hungry, in the worst kind of way, especially since you can't ever really see her eyes. Yukino adores her though, thinks she's hilarious.

 

**Vriska:**

Out of all 12, this one was the hardest for me. Mostly because I don't really like Vriska. I appreciate her importance as a character, and I recognize her growth and development, but I still don't like her.

Her thing is manipulation, yeah? Which I'm sure Lucy has either figured out or been warned about by Karkat or someone. So she made the conscious decision to be someone that couldn't be manipulated. She models her Strong-Willed, Unmanipulatable behavior after Laxus and Gajeel, actually. So far, it seems to be working. (Actually, Vriska respects that Lucy treats her like a person, and asks her opinions about things rather than treating her like an alien or a servant)

Listen, you can headcanon her with sand powers if you want. I don't know how I feel about it though.

My idea of her outfit is a red and white dress, kinda like her fairy dress, with a big black belt like the one Scorpio wears. She has her prosthetic arm, but she has normal eyes (I do what I want, dang it!). To me Vris has always been something of a study in contradictions, so her outfit is this weird combination of feminine and butch. I don't understand it any more than you do.

Here's the thing: Natsu is really easy manipulated. Vriska could get him to do anything she wanted, so he is forbidden from going near her, ever. That goes double for Happy. Lucy has instructed everyone else to treat her with caution.

 

**Equius:**

If it wasn't clear in the story: he thinks their guild marks are their blood caste symbols. When he first saw Lucy his thought process was something like this: "Weird that humans wear their symbols on their skin instead of their clothes. Pink means seadweller, but she doesn't have any gills? Do humans even have seadwellers? Oh man, so the highest castes just walk around on land, like the rest of us? I could really get behind that!"

That's also why he thinks Natsu is a mutant. One day he'll see Elfman or Mira and he'll have some kind of crisis. Oh gosh, can you imagine his reaction to Bickslow?! Hahaha.

Sagittarius' outfit is a mess of colors and patterns. I want Equius to wear exactly all of it. Whether or not that includes the horse costume is up to you though, I guess. Personally, I don't like it, but that's just me. Eq would probably love it.

Also, it is important to me that he keep the bow, even if he is physically incapable of using it.

Lucy doesn't like Equius very much. She doesn't understand why he thinks she's a highblood, or why that means he has to act that way around her. Nobody else likes him much either. Except perhaps: Elfman would like him, which makes it even more of a shame that Equius would think of Elfman as a horrible, black-blooded mutant.

 

**Gamzee:**

His section was also long, but that's because I have Thoughts about sober Gamzee. This is the one thing more than anything else that makes me sad that I wasn't into HS back at the height of its popularity.

So yeah, sober Gamzee, and a concerned moirail Karkat there to stop him from killing his key-bearer. I was kinda proud of that, not gonna lie. If you don't like Gamzee <> Karkat, get out of my house. You don't belong here.

Please, pleeeeaaase consider: Capricorn has a tight-fitting crop top when he's first introduced. Please consider Gamzee in his normal outfit, except his shirt is a crop top and he wears those dumb shiny sunglasses everywhere. I like that design for him a lot.

"His juggling club appeared in his hand" was my attempt at hinting at captchalouge by the way. Captcha can be a thing in this world, why not.

When he's not in full on murdering clown mode, Lucy loves Gamzee. But she also kinda worries about him, now that she knows he might snap at any moment. She doesn't really understand the reasons behind it, so she tries her best to help, but can't really do anything, and she hates that. No one else knows about sober Gamzee, but he puts them a little on edge even if they don't know why.

 

**Eridan:**

I also hate Eridan. I'm sorry, I can't bring myself to like him. I can't do it, I just can not.

But Lucy and Aquarius have been friends forever, and I told myself I was committing to mirrored storylines. So, she's been summoning him since she was little, just to hang out. And unlike Aquarius, Eridan frickin thrives on that kind of thing. He loves it when people pay attention to him, for literally any reason whatsoever. Lucy <> Eridan, huh? A thing I accidentally made up and am now terrified of, that's what that is.

I'm not going to say anything about the fish tail. But I'm totally here for the rest of it. Clothing with shiny scales in it? Yes. Shiny silver tiara and other assorted jewelry? YES. Water vase is optional.

The thing about Eridan not believing in magic obviously doesn't apply in this world. I don't know how to rationalize that. Once again: open to suggestions.

So, Lucy and Eridan are girlfriends and talk about all kinds of things, all the time. That much is established fact. But everyone else positively hates him. Except, for some weird reason, Mira; she likes him.

 

**Feferi:**

Up until right now I had not considered that Pisces in FT can turn into fish. Ummmm, I guess Fef can do that too, if she so desires.

She still has her trident, of course. And she gets some sweet water powers out of the deal, too. Feferi has become unstoppable, whoops.

She dresses pretty much the same, but now she wears gloves and/or leggings with scales on them in different colors. She also has those Pisces markings on her face, I like those.

Reference to past Feferi <> Eridan, but yeah, I can't see that lasting, no matter how I try. So she still breaks it off.

Lucy and Yukino both love Feferi. Everyone loves Fef, because she works hard to make herself likable and approachable. That's what a princess does.

 

**Beta Kids:**

Dave is the Horologium, the grandfather clock lookin dude. Because of his time powers, of course. He protects people with his cape, and attacks with his sword, like you'd expect.

Rose is the Crux, the one you ask your spirit questions to, because he knows all the answers. She has her crystal ball and her seer powers, and mostly doesn't get involved in battle.

The Harlegberts are harder. Jade should be Pyxis, the compass spirit, because of her space powers, but that would leave John as Lyra and I'm not sure about that. But it's pretty funny, so I don't know why we can't just go with that.

 

**More General Thoughts:**

Like my designs for the trolls and the kids? Do you art? Want your art up on this fic? PLEASE SEND ME YOUR ART. I can't afford to pay you for it, but I would dedicate the rest of my life to singing your praises. Email me at willowrose26015@yahoo.com or hit me up at highly-opinionated-nerd.tumblr.com

Maybe you don't art, but you write, and you wanna write about this crossover and use some of my ideas? FRICKIN DO IT. And make sure you tag me in it somehow so I can see it because I want to see it.

Thanks for reading this extra not-chapter! I hope you have enjoyed this peak into my thought process. I'd love some feedback, and any suggestions/requests you may have!


End file.
